Dulces labios
by ale98caro
Summary: Para Hinata Hyūga, no había nada mejor en el mundo que besar los dulces labios de su amiga. Pero eso era algo que jamás le confesaría a nadie, mucho menos a la dueña de su corazón.
1. Sinopsis

Sakura Haruno se enamora perdidamente del chico nuevo de su clase, Sasuke Uchiha. Ella se propone a conquistarlo al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeras.

La pelirosa no tiene experiencia alguna en el amor pues ni siquiera ha besado a nadie. Así que le pide ayuda a cierta chica tímida e inocente que siempre tartamudea cuando habla con ella.

Para Hinata Hyūga, no había nada mejor en el mundo que besar los dulces labios de su amiga. Pero eso era algo que jamás le confesaría a nadie, mucho menos a la dueña de su corazón.

Nueva historia :)

Gracias por leer ;)

Tengan bonito día n.n


	2. Prologo

Cierto chico pelinegro se encontraba leyendo un libro que le parecía de lo más interesante. Él era completamente ajeno a las miradas y suspiros soñadores de sus compañeras de aula, en especial de una rubia y una pelirosa, que observaban encantadas al joven.

―Es muy lindo― Sakura suspiró sintiéndose enamorada.

―Es demasiado sexy― Ino se mordió el labio viéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Ambas se miraron de manera amenazante. Literalmente se asesinaban con la mirada y solo hacían crecer los nervios en su amiga de cabello azul, que como siempre, se encontraba en medio de ambas.

―Sakura-chan, Ino-chan...― Fue ignorada.

―Sasuke será mío, el jamás se fijaría en ti, el otro día dijo que no le gustaban las rubias― Sakura sonrió triunfante.

―Eso lo acabas de inventar, la verdad es que a él no le gusta chocar con tu frente de marquesina cada vez que hablas con él― Sakura se sonrojo sabiendo que era verdad, un par de veces había chocado su frente con la del azabache -torpeza que se producía cuando de verdad estaba nerviosa- pero este nunca se había quejado al respecto.

Hinata solo observaba en silencio la pequeña pelea de sus dos mejores amigas. No supo en que momento las cosas subieron de nivel y las palabras se convirtieron en gritos e insultos, lo que si sabía era que supo qué debía ponerle un alto a la situación antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que después ambas se arrepentirían. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los desacuerdos entre ellas. Su relación era de enemistad, se molestaban una a la otra todo el tiempo pero se querían demasiado, Sakura e Ino habían pasado toda su vida juntas. Aunque las cosas se volvieron distintas cuando descubrieron que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico.

― ¡Retira lo que has dicho! ― Exclamó la pelirosa furiosa.

― ¡Claro qué no! ― Le grito de igual manera Ino.

―Entonces no te hablaré más ― Le gruñó.

―Para lo que me importa― Se levantó arrastrando la silla con brusquedad.

―Ino-chan... ― La peliazul la miro preocupada.

― ¿Te pondrás de nuevo del lado de Sakura? ― La chica bajo la mirada ―Entiendo, no necesito ayuda de ninguna de ustedes no, me conseguiré otras amigas.

―Ino, espera...― La rubia la ignoró y salió del aula casi tirando al suelo a un chico en el camino.

La pelizul no pudo evitar disculparse con un aturdido Kiba que solo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

―Déjala Hinata, ya se le pasara― Le dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero bien sabía que su amiga no se calmaría, no hasta qué las cosas entre ellas se arreglen nuevamente.

(...)

―Vamos, quiero un poco― Le suplico con la mirada.

Las chicas se encontraban en su heladería favorita. Hablaban tranquilamente, o más bien Sakura hablaba y Hinata la escuchaba con atención, hasta que la pelirosa le pidió un poco de su helado de galleta.

―Está bien― Suspiró rendida, no podía negarle nada a la pelirosa.

― ¡Yeih! Por eso eres mi favorita― Le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

― ¿S-soy tu fa-favorita? ― Preguntó de manera nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

―Claro que si― Le sonrió haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

Ella amaba la sonrisa de Sakura, le encantaba aún más cuando era ella quien la provocaba. Hinata estaba enamorada de la chica frente a ella desde hace un poco más de tres años y nadie lo sabía ni lo sabrían porque ese secreto jamás escaparía de sus labios. Prefería observar de lejos y vivir con la esperanza de que algún día su amiga se fijara en ella, también tenía miedo de que si Sakura llegará a enterarse se alejara de ella y despreciara sus sentimientos.

―Hinata, entonces... ¿Me ayudarás en esto? ― Preguntó jugando con su cabello de manera ansiosa.

―Lo siento, yo no escuche lo que me dijiste― Sakura levantó su ceja mirándola divertida.

― ¿Pensando en Naruto? ― Se cruzó de brazos regalándole otra sonrisa.

Si esto seguía así, probamente la pobre Hinata necesitaría atención médica inmediata.

―Algo así... Olvídalo, mejor dime en que necesitas ayuda― La pelirosa se rio suavemente.

Enserio, si Sakura no paraba de tener esas hermosas reacciones, su frágil corazón no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

―Quería saber si podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Sasuke― La sonrisa de su amiga se borró y sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho.

―Yo... No tengo experiencia alguna sobre estos temas, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda― Sonrió sinceramente, si Sakura era feliz, ella también lo seria, por más que le doliera verla siéndolo al lado de alguien más.

Si alguien le hubiera advertido a la dulce e inocente chica Hyūga en lo que se estaba metiendo, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar todo lo que la Haruno le pedía.

Gracias por leer :D

Qué tengan bonita tarde :)


End file.
